Sayonara Konoha
by pirinola
Summary: After questioning his perpouse in the village, Naruto desides to leave for good. please read and review.


**Hi readers my name is "prinola" ****I'm a first time writer, so I hope you guys like my writing.**

**Warnings: there's going to be little bit of OOC and there's going to be a little croosover with one of my favorite animes and this is a Sasuke and Naruto pairing which means it's yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" because if I did it wouldn't be rated "T" at all. **

**Chapter one: Sayonara **

Naruto stood over the fourth's Hokage's head looking over the village that he has protected since he became a "genin" and what was the thanks he receive from the villagers? Nothing, but beatings and spiteful words of how he should just rot in hell. He always had the hope that one day the villagers would see him as Uzumaki Naruto and not the Kyuubi vessel or the town's demon boy. That hope of his died after he was able to retrieve the Uchiha traitor.

The blond smile sadly.

After he was able to retrieve Sasuke he question himself if it was worth sacrificing his life to a village that did noting, but make his life miserable. what was his purpose in protecting this village?.

Friends ….

NO! Naruto believe no friend would laugh behind his back and no friend would ridicule you about your training and yourself.

Precious people…

Naruto shook his head, he had no precious people at first he thought Iruka would become his precious one, but after hearing one day what Iruka thought of him it sadden him to no end, then it came to Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura well… enough said, then Tsunade came into the picture at first he was happy because the fifth had given him something that meant a lot to her, but as time pass he notice the looks the fifth was giving him that's when he realize that Tsunade regretted giving him her precious necklace and had absolutely no faith in him last and not least was Jiraiya well he didn't know he trained him yes, but it seem only he trained him because he had no choice.

Once again he asked himself, he had no friends and no precious people then what was his purpose in this village?

Nothing he absolutely had no purpose in this village, so tonight he had made the choice of cutting ties with this village and by doing that it was by leaving this forsaken village.

He wanted to be free.

With one last look over the village he started to walk away.

"So you leaving" said a voice, Naruto stop on his tracks.

"What is it to you?" responded the blond "Are you going to stop me?" the figure laugh for a couple of minutes.

"No" said the figure "I was wondering when would you finally take the courage to leave this unappreciated village" this surprise Naruto the figure chuckle "Don't be so surprise Naruto" he pause for a minute "After all you are my apprentice"

"Jiraiya" whispered Naruto

"I don't blame you Naruto" said Jiraiya "if I were in your shoes I would probably have left long time ago" the Sannin look up the darkening sky "your father would be so ashamed of this village" then looked at Naruto "Here" the Sannin handed an envelope, when the blond looked what was in the envelope he handed back to the Sannin.

"I don't need your pity" said Naruto

"Naruto" said the Sannin annoyed "this is not because I pity you, I'm doing this because even though you might be as annoying as hell you still my apprentice and you come first before the village remember that"

The young blond didn't know what to say, it seems that he had someone after all. It made him happy. He took the envelope, Jiraiya grinned.

"Now hurry, before Anbu start roaming everywhere and if you need help do not hesitate to contact me"

"Thanks Ero-Sennin" Smile the blond, then he handed something to the man.

"She really cares you know" said Jiraiya "It might break her heart" Naruto just shook his head.

"Every time I come into her office, she looks at me with regret" said the blond sadly "And besides this would be just a burden to me" the wind blew softly "Well I must go and thank you once again" the Sannin nodded "Sayonara Ero-Sannin" and with that Naruto disappeared from sight.

"Sayonara" said Jiraiya "may the gods above the heavens be by your side Naruto".

**So what do you guys think should I continue? Please tell me what you think by reviewing and also even though it's not excusable English is my second language, so if you see something you don't understand I'm sorry I'll do my best to make it better. **

**Thanks again for taking your time by reading this story.**

"**pirinola"**


End file.
